


Vows

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Barry And iris rewrite their vows and read them to one another.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a LONG LONG time. A lots gone on since I published my last fic but I’m backk, and I’m writing another WA fic. I’d totally appreciate it if you guys could leave some ideas for more fics I could write for y’all in the comments⬇️ anyways ENJOY💖

Her legs layed over his as they sat on the couch together sharing a bowl of ice cream. By sharing it means Barry put himself mint chip and iris decided to take his one spoon and eat it herself, just after she rejected his offer to get her some claiming that she was on a ‘diet’.

She dropped his spoon in the now empty bowl of ice cream, “so much for a ‘diet’,” he smirked.  
She giggled.

“what can I say, it’s my weakness”. 

He leaned forward and placed the bowl on the table. 

“You know, you could’ve stopped me”, she laughed.

He smiled at her as she played with his hair.   
“You know I kind of expected it, but if I knew prior to us getting married that your lack of self control when it comes to mint chip would get worse I would’ve just put that I’d always get an extra spoon into my vows” 

She giggled into his shoulder. “You didn’t even write your vows and yours were better than mine,” 

He scoffed “are you kidding me, your vows could eat mine”.

“Yeah mine were pretty good”, they laughed. 

“But now knowing that marriage causes me to love you more and more everyday even though I didn’t think possible, I would’ve crushed you”, He said.

She smiled widely and leaned in to softly kiss at his lips. “You know what we should do?” She had an Idea.

“Mm?”

“We should write our vows again!” She suggested.

He looked confusingly.

“Well we’re not like getting married again. But we’re just gonna write new vows and read them to each other, and who ever writes better vows wins.”

He nodded understandingly.

“Okay you’re on” He grinned.

“See you in 20 minutes”, she said hopping off of him as he lightly tapped at her butt.

 

~~  
20 minutes later their time was up, and they met up in the living room to read their vows to each other.

“So who’s going first?” Barry asks.

“Rock, paper scissors?!”, Iris commanded.

The two duelled it out, with Iris playing a scissors and Barry rock. Meaning Iris had to go first.

Barry sat back on the couch, while iris stood in front of him behind the table, taking a deep breath preparing to read her vows.

“Barry Allen, sometimes I wonder if it’s possible to love someone this much, but than I wake up the next day loving you more than I did the day prior. You are my better half, my right hand, my love, MY WHOLE WORLD and Everything that is, a husband.

You never fail to amaze me, encouraging me to go the distance, making sure I’m A okay, and putting me, my health and my happiness first. I know in my heart that there is no better fit for me. You for embracing my flaws and imperfections, love me even when I can be hard headed and out of line.

Force my terrible cooking down your throat just so you don’t hurt my feelings. I promise that I will continue to be by your side, cheering you on, supporting you, and loving you for as long as we both live. I love you.”

They’re both wiping the tears from their faces, overwhelmed with the love on both ends.  
~~

Barry gets up, holding his piece of paper with his vows written on them, ready to read them to his eager wife sitting before him.

“A soulmate is someone ideally suited to you, someone who gets you, a connection of minds, a mutual respect. An unconditional love. They day I fell in love with you I know that’s what we were. No matter how difficult life gets, how rough the patches are and how fast things go, I know that I have you, my rock, my BEST half, my soulmate. 

You keep me going through the hard times, make me laugh when I’m down, and just continue being the most selfless and strong person I know. I love your heart, your humour and your ability to light up even the darkest of rooms. I love knowing one day We’ll have a mini you running around and I’ll be wrapped around their little finger the same way I am with their beautiful mother. 

I promise to continue to comfort you through your weakest moments, I promise that you can always break down that wall in front of me. I promise that I’ll always stand by and support your decisions, I promise that When we’re apart I’ll always just be one phone call away. And I promise to love you unconditionally until I take my very last breath.

All of me is you, Iris west Allen.”

Iris cries uncontrollably, running over to Barry, jumping into his arms, pressing their lips together deeply. Pulling back she says “how did I get so lucky?”

He grins, “diddo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do YOU think won?🥰 leave your thoughts in the comments💖


End file.
